User blog:Yoshipea/Some(but not everything) that's important for an RP character.
So this abomination here(I dunno why I called this that) is something relating to things that are important for RP characters. Sure, I'm not a supreme ruler or an Admin, but these are what I believe to be important. ...Please point out all the pros and cons of this creation. Thank you. Templates So as you've seen from my chars, they nost likely have been based off of something. To me, this is totally fine, just don't go too overboard or else you may accidentally make a total clone of (Daresay) someone else's character, or even a blatant Mesprit doppleganger(Thank god Equonix didn't end up like that). Nobody wants to see a character that's a blatant clone of someone we know. OCs, from what I know, are based off of something that's from the universe they're trying to be inserted in. You know me, as I've done this before. This is fine as long as you consider finding ways to avoid lore breaking. Speaking of which... Lorebreaking NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER BREAK THE LORE! If you want to have your chracter live to see tommorow, then I ask to avoid having their backstory involving another character and tossing in things that would never happen to them that would, quote on quote "cause them to exist". Instead, at least consult someone else who knows one universe or another more than you, or look up the subject first, and then figure out what is possible and/or impossible in there to see what you can do. Team Rocket is never going to Sinnoh to kidnap you know who. Originality Another word: Please be original. Sure, I may not be the most original man on the planet, but I know what it means. If it's based off of someone else, at least try to make them stand out by adding in something that your character can have that can distinguish them from the others. For example: Giving a character a personality that no one else has or a superpower that has some uniqueness to it. Seriously, how many Hydro pump, detect, and Super Mario clones do we have now? I know a Mario clone that wears a grey suit and green overalls! Development Character development. That's a real important thing right there. If you want your character to start feeling emotion, do a lot of character development. I heard that sad moments are super effective against characters that don't have any development. Emotionless characters especially need this. If they start off like that, at least give them the occasional emotionless "You're a monster" moment, and they'll eventually learn from that. No RP is good without some form of development. Balancing In combat, you got strengths and weaknesses. You want to hide the weaknesses from others so they can figure it all out, but importantly, you need to figure out the strengths first before you do weaknesses. If your character was "run around and spam fireballs", then the weakness would be low HP. If your character was all Sir Tanks-a-lot, then the weakness would be slow speed. Weaponry is also important. Ranged attackers are fine at a distance, but aren't good as far as filibuster goes. Melee attackers are good at said Filibuster, but have to be close in order to strike their opponent. Then there are dudes who ride tanks and all that. These guys will stay in battle the longest due to thick armor and all that. But if you want a tank for things beyond Nocturne-level stuff, you need a different approach to the vessel thing. The character can be mixed, as in you can have a spellsword or a gunner who can call in a tank. Those work too. Oh, and there's a rule against godmodding here. Better keep that in mind when making a character. Backstory This is the mold of it all. You need a good backstory for the character for it to work. This works with Lorebreaking, so you need to be careful about that. Again, nobody wants to see any clones of anybody who cannot be cloned. However, you can give an explination on how and why they ended up being the thing they are. Character got bionic arms? Tell about how they lost their real ones. They created from science? Explain how they were made. If you have to RP it out first, then it's fine. Just... please avoid breaking the lore. Cringe is a no no This is obvoius. Avoid making a cringey character unless it's a joke character. In that case, some cringe is fine in case it's part of a joke, just don't do too much or else everyone would not want to hang out with you here. No one wants to be a Cringelord. The end(I think) I may expand upon this in case I notice something important about making a character. Either way, as long as the character doesn't break any lore or the Wiki's rules, you're good to go. I'm not a professional, so don't rely on me for tips or anything. Ignore this if you want, I really don't care. Now have a good rest of the day, alright? Category:Blog posts